


Pink

by nekyoooma



Series: The Tales of Dante and Nero [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Boxers, Dante has the patience of a monk, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nero is a serious troll, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekyoooma/pseuds/nekyoooma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante likes to wear pink boxers, and Nero likes to be a jackass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

Dante is sitting up, back leaning on the headboard. His arms are crossed over his bare chest, and his face is the epitome from which all of the world's 'you have to be fucking kidding me' faces originate from.

Nero is curled in on himself, lying on his side and laughing so hard he’s reduced to tears.

“It’s just, holy fuck, old man!” Nero's sides hurt, and seriously, breathing is getting really fucking hard. That doesn't stop him from howling.

“Pink!" He barks, and it's as if he's seeing Dante's pink boxers for the first time again because suddenly a new round of raucous laughter is tearing through him.

Nero's tears discolor the satin sheets, and Nero takes about four minutes to really settle down.

That is until Dante tries to talk.

"They're just fucking pink!" He snarls, trying to be all menacing or whatever. Nero can see right through it though, because Dante's cheeks are absolutely flushed.

Nero laughs so hard he falls off the bed. He lands with a thud and Dante winces.

"My name is Dante! I'm big and bad!" He mockingly growls and tries to sit up. He manages to grab a pillow, and for some weird reason, he rips the goddamn thing in half.

"I fuck bitches and kill demons!" He then roars, a sad imitation of a lion, and his voice cracks, and now his laugh is just breathy air being pushed out of his abused lungs.

Nero really can't breathe so he whispers to himself.

"In pink boxers!" He's gasping, and Dante kind of wants to punch him in the face eighty two times, but he kind of wants to laugh with him. Nero's face is flushed, and his smile is stupid and breathtaking and beautiful. Tears and blush is a good look on Nero. Take notes, Sephora. 

So Dante lets him laugh. Lets him laugh and drinks the sound and expression in greedily. It isn't until Dante realizes, wow they were going to have sex for the first time, that he should do something. 

Dante stands and leaves Nero in his drunken state on the ground to go and change his underwear. 

"Wait! Pinky! Come back here so I can suck your dick!" Nero calls after the older, his face split into the widest grin, his chest heaving.

Really. 

The shit he does for this kid. 

How he can manage to love the little shit, he doesn't know.

Dante should be given a medal.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :D


End file.
